Random bits of random pieces
by Aubrey Skade
Summary: A little dirty humor turns into a good time. Thanks to My Girl for...the inspiration... I'm new to this, so if I got the rating wrong can someone please tell me
1. How To make Weddings Fun

"Will you do it with me? Please?" Brittany asked in a cheery voice.  
Santana knew that Brittany was only innocently asking her to dance, it is what you're supposed to do at weddings after all, but she just couldn't help herself. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Not while my nephew is looking, you naughty girl," she said using her head to indicate the small boy playing a few feet away.  
Brittany couldn't help but laugh. "What if I beg?" she tried.  
Santana's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if Brittany had meant that the way it sounded but it had the right effect.  
"Sorry," Santana mumbled with a laugh, "But my brain seems to be no longer operational. It says it needs a few minutes. And possibly a cold shower."  
A sly smile spread across Brittany's face. "Note to self," she said aloud, "my girlfriend likes begging."  
"Apparently so, Britts." Santana agreed, "Cause that was kinds hot."  
"You're lucky your nephew is here," Brittany whispered, her tone implying trouble of the fun variety.  
Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder and grinned. "Not anymore," she told Brittany, "His mom must've grabbed him."  
Brittany wrapped her arms loosely around Santana's neck. "Is that so?" she grinned back.  
When Santana's eyes flicked past Brittany's shoulder again her smile faded. "God I wish so," she whined when she saw her nephew again, "He's back."  
Brittany gave her sweetest smile and released Santana. "That's okay. Maybe later," she said before trying to walk away.  
"I don't think so," Santana said, catching Brittany's wrist and pulling her close again, "He has a mom to watch him."  
Brittany guided Santana backwards to an empty hall with a chuckle. When she was sure they were all alone she pressed her lithe, dancer's frame against Santana as if trying to mold them into one. She smoothed her cheek against Santana's.  
"Now, if memory serves, we were right about here," Brittany whispered huskily, her lips close to Santana's ear, "And I was going to beg for...something."  
"Hot," Santana breathed, her brain turning to mush.  
Brittany lightly ran dragged her nails up the back of her girlfriend's neck before tangling them in her dark mane. "Please?" she begged, sporadically kissing the outer edges of the Latina's ear, "Please baby? Please? For me?"  
Santana's breath was coming in short pants now, "I think you just killed my brain again, Britts. Damn."  
Brittany flicked Santana's earlobe with the tip of her tongue then smiled against it, "It's been a while since I made you say 'Damn' like that, San."  
Santana let out a shaky breath then met Brittany's eyes. "I honestly don't even remember what you're asking for," Santana told Brittany, "But I'm pretty sure I'm willing to give you just about anything."  
A huge smile spread across Brittany's lips, "I was just trying to get you to dance. But uh...now I think I have a better idea."  
Together they decided to call it an early night. They said their goodbyes and headed home. As soon as they walked through the door Brittany practically dragged Santana to the bedroom where she proceeded to show her girlfriend just how good she could beg. 


	2. Fixing Forever

Santana was surprised when the door to her room suddenly burst open, and even more surprised to see that it was Brittany who had done it.  
"What the fuck?" Santana yelled.  
Brittany ignored her. "It's my turn now," she said angrily, "No matter what's going on you always get your three cents in, but this time, it's my turn."  
"Actually it's tw..." Santana started to correct her, but a glare from Brittany cut her off.  
"I'm not kidding, San. It's my turn to speak. So sit down, shut the hell up, and just listen." Santana was too shocked but even that little swear coming from the blonde girl that she couldn't answer. She just nodded and made herself comfortable on her bed.  
"Good," Brittany said when she was sure the brunette wouldn't speak. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," she went on, "Which is strange for me. But something's been different lately, and I can't put my finger on it. Which is weird to say cause you can't touch a thought... But anyway. Like I said, I've been thinking. And I figured it out. The something different is you.  
"Well not just you. But me too. Us. It's all different. And that makes my stomach feel funny. In the good way and the bad. It's... It's like butterflies are going crazy in there. And I know I never ate that many caterpillars. Only a couple."  
Santana really wished she could ask Brittany where she was going with all this but instead resigned herself to the fate of listening to her best friend talk until she got it all out.  
Brittany was pacing now as she spoke, her face wrinkled in concentration. Santana had to admit, it was adorable. She shook her head and again focused on her friend's words.  
"Where was I?" Brittany asked herself, "Oh yeah. You!  
"When we first met we clicked right away. Which is something new for me, most people think I'm too weird. But not you. We talked all the time. We told each other everything, shared all our secrets. And if we couldn't get together we would talk on the phone. You protected me from everyone, and I helped you be not so angry. It was nice.  
"When we got older things would get in the way, but we tried our hardest. We hung out, texted, whatever we could.  
"We'd gotten so close. But then you pulled away. I got so scared that you were mad at me. I didn't know what to do. I need you in my life.  
"I used everyone around to keep an eye on you. Soaked up every scrap of information I could get about you. Anything to know you were okay. When someone told me you were dating some stupid boy you just met, I got angry. He would never be good enough for you. And when you broke up with him, I was happy, cause that meant you realized it too."  
Santana opened her mouth to try to explain that the boy was nothing, a stupid fling, but Brittany just pushed on.  
"Then one morning I woke up to a text from you. 'Wanna hang?' And everything was unicorns and rainbows again. My San was back. We were alright. I always need you. You keep me safe from anything that's mean. You make the world a little less scary."  
Brittany finished talking and refused to meet Santana's eyes. Santana finally spoke up, "Can you tell me what you're thinking right now?"  
Brittany sighed. "I'm thinking something's are so confusing that it's hard to put them to words," she said softly before meeting her friend's eyes finally, "And that I'm more thankful for you than almost anyone else. I don't know what I'd do without you. And that, no matter what, I always want you around."  
Santana did her best to hold back tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "If you don't stop saying such sweet things, I'm going to cry, Britt," she told her as she got up and walked over to the taller girl.  
"If you weren't the greatest, most awesomest, girl I know I wouldn't have to say them," the blonde said matter-of-factually.  
Santana reached out and laid a hand against Brittany's cheek. "I'm not great," she said, "I'm just me, and I love you very much."  
Brittany almost looked angry again. "'Just you'?" she repeated, "Don't you realize how very important 'just you' is to me?"  
"Brittany..." Santana breathed as she inched closer to her friend. Gently, as if one of them would break, she ghosted her lips across Brittany's. She hesitated, afraid that this girl she'd fallen so hard for would run.  
As if reading her mind Brittany whispered, "I wouldn't dream of pulling away. Not from you. Not ever."  
Santana held Brittany's eyes with her own as the words sunk in. Gently she cupped the blonde's face with both hands and brushed their lips together again. "I love you," Santana said against the other girl's lips, "That's why I pulled away. I was scared of how I feel. Of you'd react if you knew."  
"I love you, Santana," Brittany said calming the girl's fears, "Nothing will ever change that." As if to prove her words Brittany pulled Santana in for a searing kiss.  
When they pulled apart a smile rested easily on both girls' face. They rested their foreheads together lightly.  
"I love you, Britt," Santana said more confidently.  
"And I love you, San. Forever and ever."  
"And ever longer," Santana added before pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss.


End file.
